Hollowood Ranch
by Isabel Arendil Jade
Summary: The gang goes with Beck's family to Canada & to the family's acres of land.. which is really a ranch. Characters are a bit ooc. I am bad at summaries. BeckxJade CatxRobbie TorixAndre. I do not own Victorious or any references here. Bad at rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my new fic. Someone wanted me to do a story along these lines. It's a new story & i hope that you like it. :D I don't know how this is gonna go but im trying for it. **

Cat's POV~

I was sleeping over at Jadey's house tonight because my parents had to take my brother & his turtle to different special hospitals. It all started when my brother kind of threw the turtle down the stairs & then hurled himself down after it. My mom told me to call Jade & see if I could sleepover at her house so I wouldn't have to be alone. Jade had agreed, she came to my house to help me pack my things for the trip & then we went over to her house. Did I mention that we are going on a trip to Canada. Like with Beck's whole family. We're staying at on their land. It's going to be amazing.

"Jadey? Can we watch something?" I ask. I had just gotten back from raiding her kitchen & bringing ice cream & spoons upstairs.

"Yeah Kit-Cat. Pick it" She says laughing. I grab her laptop & go to Netflix. When we don't find anything there I go on Amazon prime. The Lorax pops up. & I really want to watch it. I look over at Jade. She rolls her eyes but nods. We really are the best of friends.

"So, How are things with Robbie?" Jade asks me during the middle of the movie. I pause it.

"Its been really good Jadey. Like he's so cute. But so nervous. But I kind of want to see what its like with someone else. I mean like I really liked Danny until Tori screwed that up." I said looking at her. Jade nodded registering it.

"Well Beck & I made Tori pay, So no worries. & I know what you mean. But perhaps you should give Robbie more time. I mean its weird that I am sticking up for Robbie but he treats you right & adores you." Jade says looking deep in thought. She really cares. I smile & click play on the movie.

Beck's POV~

I really need to talk to Jade. I mean the plans on when we're leaving for Canada changed. Her phone obviously isn't by her & she doesn't usually check the slap. I could call Cat but she's probable preoccupied with something. I quickly log onto Skype & see that Jade is online. I click her name & video call her.

"Hello?" Jade asks. I see Cat sitting beside her giggling.

"Cat's sleeping over?" I ask her.

"Yeah" Jade replies.

"& You gave her a whole tub of ice cream" I say alarmed.

"Yes Beck. Now why did you call" Jade asks laughing slightly.

"We're leaving for Canada in 2 hours. Mom & Dad changed their minds. I'll be picking you & Cat up in about 30. Then Andre. Then Robbie. Then Tori." I say closing my eyes hoping it'll ease whatever blow Jade is working up.

"Okay. See you in 30 Beck" Jade says with a small smile as she hangs up. This is weird. Jade being okay with the plan changing that much that fast. Hmm.. I dial Dre. I am pretty sure that Tori is sleeping over at his place tonight so one less call to make.

"Aye Beck" Andre says.

"Hey man. Plan change" I state.

"Cool. Whats up?" He asks.

"My parents changed their mind. We're leaving in an hour or so. I already called Cat & Jade cuz they're together. I'm going to get them first then You & Tori & then Robbie." I say.

"Okay. Tori just called Robbie & told him. See you in about an hour then" Andre says.

"Alright Bye" I say & hang up.

~~~~~25 minutes later~~~~~

Jade's POV~

Beck just pulled up. Cat & I are waiting out front. Cat has got this huge smile on while I have a sleepy smile.

"Hey babe" Beck says kissing my cheek as we put all our stuff into the RV. Cat & I hop into the back until we have got Robbie so that Cat won't be lonely when I sit up front with Beck. Now that we have picked up Robbie we all go pick up Tori & Andre. Once we get back to Beck's house, his parents hook the RV up to their car & we begin to drive to Canada.

**Hope you liked it(: please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys! Oh my. I am so so so sorry that it has been so long. I have been preoccupied with school and drama and all that stuff. Anyways. Here is a hopefully semi-long update. I am going to try and update more too. I am also sorry that the characters are ooc. I love Cat and Jade's relationship so there is some big emphasis on that in the story. Hope you like it! **

Tori's POV~

I am so excited to be going to Canada. Honestly it's going to be great. Cat was with Jade when Beck invited her so she asked if she could tag along. Beck said yes & then Cat asked if Robbie could go. Beck figured it would be fine & said sure & then Andre & I hinted at tagging along & Beck said, "Well everyone else is going. Why not?"

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver; how is the visiting/living situation going to be?" Andre asked. I don't think I had ever actually thought about that.

"Well, we know that you're all teenagers and you probably want to sleep with your boyfriend or girlfriend. We also know we can't stop certain activities. We would prefer you not, but if you do so. Please use protection or have some sort of safety. It's up to you. But those are your thoughts. Beck. We want you to bunk with you're cousin for the first week or so." Mrs. Oliver said. I was so glad. I wanted to stay with Andre. He shot me a look right then. I smiled at him. Beck looked weirdly at his mom and then nodded.

"Can I stay with Jadey?" Cat asked curiously.

"Yes" Jade said smiling before Beck could answer. Beck nodded.

"So, Where does that leave me?" Robbie asked the group.

"You can bunk with Beck and his cousin" Mr. Oliver supposed.

"Alright" Beck stated. He looked over to Jade who smiled. I envied Jade and Cat's relationship. I still really wanted to be friends with Jade. Cat and I already friends and we're pretty close. But I'll never be the way they are. They are almost stuck at the hip.

Beck's POV~

My parents have already decided on me bunking with my cousin. Oh great. I also get to bunk with Robbie. I wanted to stay with Jade but she seemed happy to be bunking with Cat so now I am content for the two of them. I look over to Andre. He's smiling and he seems to be fond of the idea of getting to stay with Tori. When I look to Tori, I see her eyeing Cat and Jade who are smiling and laughing. I begin to wonder why when I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Tori tugging my sleeve.

"We are about to stop for the night." Tori says looking at me.

"Okay." I say. My parents are going to sleep in the car. We are all going to sleep in the RV. Jade and I will stay in my bed, Cat on the floor next to the bed on the side Jade is on, Robbie next to Cat, Andre next to Robbie, and Tori on the end next to Andre. We all brought sleeping bags incase.

"We're in San Francisco kids," My mom says beaming.

"SAN FRANCISCO" Cat chirps with great enthusiasm. Jade grabs her hand and keeps her steady.

"Yes. Now it's around 9. We could all go out somewhere. However I want you guys to keep in contact with us. Your phones have maps, so use them. Beck, Your father and I are going to sleep so we can drive tomorrow. Be careful. Stay together. Call if you must." Mom says looking to us and then me. She gets collective nods and "yes's" from the group.

We all decide to go and hang out in the RV and to go around and explore San Francisco on the way home.

"Jadey?" Cat asks

"Hmm" Jade responds.

"Want to go for a walk?" Cat asks. "I want to talk to you"

"Sure" Jade says suspecting.

"Should I go with you guys?" I ask looking to the 2 of them. Jade gives me a funny look.

"No Beck. We'll be fine baby." Jade says kissing my cheek. She & Cat skip out.

Jade's POV~

Cat and I walk. We look around the city. It's bright with lights. In all honesty, it reminds me of home and its beautiful. There are some very weird people here, equally as weird as LA losers.

We stumble upon a girl at a park. She sits there listening to music and singing. I smile. The song she sings is "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift. She sounds amazing. She swings high and proud. Cat looks at her admiringly. Then Cat surprises me. She walks to the swing next to the girl and begins to sing along while singing with the girl. The girl looks to her strangely and then she smiles. I walk over to the swing on the other side of the girl and begin to sing too. The girl stands up on the swing. Cat and I both stop singing along and watch her. She gains speed quickly and sits back down. "And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did, I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does is break, burn, and end, but on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again." She finishes as she twirls her swing around. She looks at our wondering faces and laughs. I smile.

"You're an amazing singer! What's your name?" Cat asks giggling.

"Aww. Why thank you. You guys sound great! And my name is Gracie." She says beaming.

"I love your name! I am Cat and this is my best friend Jade. She's like my sister and it's a long and complicated story" Cat says. Gracie simply nods.

"Don't worry. I understand. I have a long time best friend who is like my sister, except we basically are twins because we were adopted together. Her name is Emily. But I do have other friends like that" Gracie smiles. I already like this girl.

"So, How old are you?" I ask her.

"I'm 15. How about both of you?" She asks curiously

"I am 16 and Cat just turned 16" I say with a laugh. She smiles.

~~~~~We spend the next 20 minutes talking to Gracie and singing all through out the conversation~~~~~~~

I pull out my phone. It read: 8 missed calls from Tori, 7 from Robbie, 7 from Beck, and 6 from Andre.

"Oh shit" I say. Gracie looks to me from her conversation with Cat.

"What?" They both ask at the same time. They look at each other point and laugh and smile.

"I have tons of missed calls from everyone in the RV" I say.

"Oh no" Cat says pulling out of her phone. Gracie pulls her phone out too.

"Shit. I have a missed call from my mom and best friend. I should probably head home." Gracie says with a sad smile.

"We should probably be going too." I say.

"It was really really nice meeting you guys, and getting to sing with you guys, and everything." Gracie says getting up off her swing.

"It was. Your really talented and awesome." I say smiling. Gracie begins to walk to the gate. Cat jumps up and follows her. I quickly follow Cat.

"Wait. Gracie" Cat says catching up to her. She turns around laughing.

"Hmmm Cat?" She replies.

"Could we swap numbers and keep in touch?" Cat asks smiling shyly.

"That's a great idea!" Gracie says with a huge beam. We all trade numbers and go our separate ways. Gracie lives about a block or 2 from the park so she should be safe walking home at night. Cat and I walk back to the RV together. We step through the door and Beck immediately wraps me in a tight hug.

"Where on earth were you?!" Tori screams.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat yells back defending us. Robbie grabs for Cat and hugs her.

"It's supposed to mean WHERE WERE YOU?! I NEED TO KNOW" Tori yells. Andre tries to calm her.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MOM" Cat screeches.

"Really Tori. It's not your business." I say casually. Cat sensing my manor manages to calm her self some. Recently Cat told me that she can't stand how Tori gets all the solos and leads and gets the best treatment. If Tori keeps this up, it's going to be an interesting trip.

About 10 minutes later Cat is totally ignoring Tori who is still yelling at her. Beck and I are lying in bed. He had his arm around my waist and his face buried in my hair. He's slowly drifting to sleep. Cat and I are talking while we lay in the darkness. Cat is texting someone. I ask her who and she tells me she's texting Gracie. She shows me the message.

{From: graaacie(: 12:28AM}

{Night girl. I am so tired and I'm going to knock out. I'll talk to you tomorrow 3} I also read Cat's reply.

{To: graaacie(: 12:28AM}

{Night graace. Your so awesome. Love you girlie. Talk to you tomorrow. Jade says hi. I think. Lol 3 3 3}

I smile as Cat plugs her phone in. She's really taken to Gracie. As have I. I just forgot to text her.

Robbie is sleeping. Tori is on the slap and Andre is about to be asleep. Cat puts her head down.

"Night Jadey. Love you tons" Cat says with a yawn. She grabs my hand.

"Night Kit-Cat. Love you too." I say holding onto her hand. We both fall asleep before noticing Tori glaring at us.

**Alright. First off. The Gracie character is me. ahaha. And Emily is my best friend/sister. I changed our names here though. But I thought I would mention that. Second. If you don't like Cat and Tori fighting, PM me. I'm not much of a Tori fan... but eh. I hope you liked it! (: PLEASE REVIEW :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAY GUYS! UPDATE ALREADY. I'm getting back to writing :D && More Tori drama. :x Hope you like it. ANything you recognize doesnt belong to me.**

Tori's POV~

I can't even believe Cat's SLAP post.

Cat Valentine~ "Jadey & I me this awesome girl Gracie at the park. She's the best. {Mood~ (: Happy}

Comments:

Jade West~ "Sharing it with the whole world Cat?"

Cat Valentine~ "Yeah! We're in San Francisco too(:"

Jade West~ "Really Cat"

Beck Oliver~ "Glad you girls are back."

Cat Valentine~ "You have recently been very "Overprotective" of Jade. Or is it "Possessive"?"

Andre Harris~ "Anyways guys"

Robbie Shapiro~ "Hi Guys"

Rex Powers~ "Oh. Was she pretty?"

Robbie Shapiro~ "Rex!"

Cat Valentine~ "Yes. Very pretty, I think so"

Beck Oliver~ "Robbie. Get Rex off here. That's just ridiculous"

Andre Harris~ "Awkward puppet moment lol"

Robbie Shapiro~ "He's not a puppet"

Jade West~ "This got weird"

Now I am going to comment.

Tori Vega~ "The best?! Come on Cat. You hardly know her. You can't be that stupid. Besides. Jade couldn't have possibly liked her."

Trina Vega~ "I'm the best."

God Trina. Really? Was that necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beck's POV~

I twisted around some in the sheets before realizing that Jade was next to me. She shifted toward me seeing as I had pulled her blankets off. I pulled her into my side as I fixed the blankets and checked the time. Jade snuggled into me. It was 10:12AM. Everyone else was asleep. My mom had sent me a text saying that she checked to make sure we were all here and that we started driving at around 9:30AM. I decided to check the SLAP. Tori's last comment was mean. She called Cat stupid and so what if she hardly knows graacie. Jade said she liked her and that's good enough for me. I'm going to comment. I disregard Trina entirely.

Beck Oliver~ "Tori, that was mean. Cat isn't stupid. She is allowed to feel how she wants and think what she wants. Jade liked graace and you don't even know her so your one to talk."

I left it at that. The rest of the gang would see it later. I swear. We're all together and we're basically fighting on The SLAP. I notice Cat sitting up and yawning. She seems unaware of me. She looks around and then grabs her phone.

"Morning Cat" I murmur so I don't wake Jade.

"Oh hi Beck" Cat says very quietly.

I go back to getting comfortable in bed. I see Cat checking The SLAP. Oh no. I watch her read the comments. Her face contorts from happy to sad to annoyed in seconds. I accidentally kick Jade & she wakes up but I cover her mouth in a kiss before she can make a loud noise out of fear. I pull back and see a confused look on her face. Out of nowhere Cat nudges her.

"Jadey look" Cat says hanging Jade her phone. I can almost see the wheels turning in Jade's head. She looks up at me and then at a sad Cat. She hands Cat her phone. I hear my phone buzz.; a text or an update from The SLAP. It's The SLAP.

Cat Valentine~ "Thank you Beckk (: & Tori. If you think I'm stupid then you're not a real friend. I really like graace. She's amazing, she can sing and she's smart and funny and we get along great. Jade likes her a lot too. We're a good group of 3. Unlike You, me, and Jade."

Jade West~ "What the hell Vega. Don't say whom I can & can't have possibly liked. Cat basically loves the girl and I do too. Now that I think about it. She's everything Cat said and more. You just called my baby girl Cat stupid. Oh have you got another thing coming Vega. Sleep with one eye open {Scissor icon}"

Cat Valentine~ "Yeah Vega. One eye open {Knife icon}

Robbie Shapiro~ "lol girls"

Apparently Robbie woke up sometime in there. Jade and Cat are serious… unfortunately. Well Tori. You had it coming.

Andre's POV~

Someone's phone keeps buzzing. That is the only thing that I am aware of when I wake up. I see Beck and Jade lying in Beck's bed talking to Cat and Robbie. Tori's phone is just buzzing and buzzing. As for Tori; she's sound asleep.

"Hey guys" I say getting up and going to sit next to Robbie. I get a collective group of "Hey" & "Good morning".

"When did Tori fall asleep last night? Anyone know? Lil' Red?" I ask.

Cat looks angrily towards the girl.

"Look" Robbie says passing me his phone. The SLAP is pulled up. I read it. Oh no Tori. Cat's phone buzzes and she jumps a little to grab it.

"graacie texted me back good morning" Cat says happily. Jade's phone also buzzes.

"Oh Jadey. You go a message too" Cat says smiling cheekily at Jade. Jade laughs and points to Tori who is now waking up.

Robbie's POV~

Tori just woke up. She looks angrily over at us. She grabs her phone and goes straight to The Slap having heard the buzzing. I think back to earlier. Cat & I have been doing well in our relationship. I hope that things continue to go well. I tried to cuddle with Cat earlier but it didn't go that well. I hope she isn't having second thoughts. Now back to Tori. All of our phones buzz after seeing Tori injure her pearphone to comment.

Tori Vega~ "Beck how dare you not take my side here. This is totally something a friend should defend another friend on. Jade. Your back to calling me Vega. & Cat. You're starting to call me Vega. Jade you can't have honestly liked that girl. graace a good singer. This is a girl we don't even know. I mean she probably doesn't even sound that great. & I doubt she's nearly as pretty as me."

Jade simply stared at Tori. Cat gasped and gave her an angry look. Andre looked rather irritated as well. I was bemused.

"I can't believe I just said that. But still, she probably isn't as pretty as me" Tori started apologetically and then jumped into her rude conceited tone. Jade got out of bed. Andre went to Tori's side. Jade went to her drawer and pulled out her scissors. Cat stood up too. Beck grabbed Jade around the waist and pulled her to his lap. He quickly kissed her as to try and keep her there. I just sat there watching the scene unfold.

"Beck. Let go" Jade said a little breathlessly having just been making out with Beck. He was now holding her around the waist as he looked at her.

"Jade. Put the scissors away. We don't want something bad to happen here" Andre said cautiously.

"I was going to the bathroom to go cut up that shirt" Jade said as she pointed to the shirt that Cat now held. It was Tori's. Tori lunged for it, but Andre grabbed her arm and held her. Cat ran to the bathroom and Jade quickly kissed Beck and then slipped from his arms and into the bathroom after her. Beck sat there a little dumbfounded, Andre uneasy, and as for myself, still rather bemused.

Third Person POV~

Cat and Jade stood on the other side of the currently locked bathroom door listening to Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie.

"That was my favorite shirt" Tori cried angrily.

"I know it was babe. We'll get you another one" Andre said soothingly.

"You can't get another one. IT WAS DESIGNER" Tori screeched.

"Tori. Shut up. You're going to alarm my parents. I didn't know having you on this trip would be such an issue. Stop bullying Cat and hating on her and Jade's relationship. Get over it! They're the best of friends, sisters forever. You'll never understand what they have been through together! & just stop being a brat" Beck finally shouted. Tori stood there shocked. Andre looked at Beck with a look of agreement. Robbie simply looked down.

Inside the bathroom; Cat had put music on. Her and Jade occasionally sang along to it as they began to trim the seams of the shirt. They also talked quietly of a plan.

"Beck was really good sticking up for us out there." Jade said smiling at Cat.

"He really was. We need to thank him. He understands our relationship and all we have been through. How we are the best of friends.- true sisters forever" Cat started and Jade joined in at the end while grabbing Cat's hand. They laughed and hugged.

"So I have cut the seams of Tori's shirt." Jade said with a wicked smile.

"So I see" Cat said laughing. "What's the plan?" She finished.

"Well. I was thinking we should pretend to be close to her. Let her in and just when she gets comfortable" Jade almost finished.

"We kick her out. HARD" Cat interrupted. Jade basically fell over giggling.

"Sure Cat" Jade said. "I change my mind. Let's kick her out HARD"

"Okay. So why did you cut the seams?" Cat asked.

"Well. She'll put it on, and when we're all out, it'll get {caught} on something" Jade said while pointing to the long piece of string that she had hidden well.

"Oh. & So one of us will pull it in a really public place" Cat said grinning wickedly.

"Yes. Exactly. I was thinking we would all go into town. All of us kids. & Tori could be talking to some adult man and we could secretly pull the string" Jade said. Cat nodded immensely at the idea.

"How do we pull it without her knowing Jadey?" Cat asked seriously.

"Well see the little hook I'm attaching?" Jade asked pointing to an extremely tiny hook. Cat nodded. Jade continued "Well. This catches on basically anything. Since she will think we are her friend, one of us will hug her right before we want the shirt to tear and we will pull the hook out during the hug."

"That's a great idea. & it's so small she won't notice a thing" Cat said.

"Exactly" Jade said grinning.

"Let's get our act on. This outta be good" Cat said nodding towards the door. Jade smiled and grabbed Tori's "untouched" shirt. They walked out the door.

Tori stood there motionless watching her shirt. She smiled.

"Good girls. Bringing it back to me. I knew you guys wouldn't. You're still my friends." Tori said walking over to claim her shirt.

"Of course Vega" Jade said with a smile. She looked to Cat who was bouncing up and down. They all did a group hug. But behind everyone's confused backs, Jade and Cat shared a wicked look of victory. Tori didn't suspect a thing.

**Hey. So I know that the Tori prank is a total turn off to the story. I didn't see anyway of continuing to be so mean. So in the next chapter things get fixed. I'm sorry. ahaha. Please Review :) hope you keep reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey Guys. Update time. Sorry this is short & probably not very interesting. I've been busy but I wanted to try & update. I promise the next one will be better. Hope you like it :) {Anything recognizable isn't mine}**

Third Person POV~

Beck and Jade were sitting on Beck's bed watching a movie on Jade's laptop. They were cuddled up together. Cat was taking a "Cat nap" as she put it. Robbie was trying to video chat with his grandmother. He kept telling her that there was no Wi-Fi, she told him to fix it, he eventually gave up trying to get through to her and settled on telling her that he was trying when in reality, he was writing something for school. Robbie had brought Rex, but he hadn't used him much. Andre was listening to music while Tori tried to organize her stuff. Robbie had been keeping a close eye on Cat making sure that she was comfortable and Jade seemed to notice this at one point. Suddenly the car stopped. Beck heard a knock at the RV door.

"Someone open this door" Ms. Oliver called from outside the RV.

"Yes Mom" Beck said getting up to move when Jade snuggled further into him, he hadn't noticed but she had fallen asleep. Andre stood up and nodded at Beck indicating that he would get the door.

"Oh FINALLY. Hi everyone" Ms. Oliver said enthusiastically. This seemed to wake Cat and Jade who looked around in confused ways and then settled.

"We're almost there. I think we are going to get there tonight. Early tomorrow morning at worst." Ms. Oliver said.

"Where exactly are we?" Tori asked. Ms. Oliver smiled.

"Well Tori. We are on the border of Canada and the US. We are about to pass through, so get your passports ready. After that we are going to take a boat across a lake and then drive for a while. Then we have to take another small boat and drive a little more. Then hopefully we'll be there." Ms. Oliver said, as she said it, she seemed to realize how long it would take.

Tori's POV~

"Okay! That sounds great" I responded. Ms. Oliver smiled at me once again.

"Is this about the time that you're suggesting we stop and get {American} lunch?" Beck asked curiously. Ms. Oliver nodded.

"Beck. You know you're way around here. Take them out and see what they want to eat. Meet back here in 2.5 hours. The boat leaves in 3 hours." Ms. Oliver said in a cheerful but stern voice.

"Okay. I'll make sure of it." Robbie said to Ms. Oliver. She smiled somewhat awkwardly at his response.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Lets go" My boyfriend called.

"Leggo" Jade said laughing. Cat began to giggle. I want to be as close as they are.

"I want SUBWAY" Cat chirped loudly. Robbie smiled along with a confused looking Andre.

"There's one pretty close to here" Beck said smiling and wrapping his arm around Jade.

"What are we waiting for?" I said walking over to grab Cat's hand. Cat flinched when I grabbed her hand and we walked over to grab Jade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walk to Subway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat's phone just buzzed, Jade's too… wtf?

"I got a message from graacie" Cat said in a happy sing song voice. Oh. Not this. -_-.

"Me too" Jade said laughing. Cat smiled reading her text.

"She said she gets tuna sandwiches" Cat said laughing. "toasted with onions and olives and lettuce" She finished still laughing.

"I'm trying that" Jade said. Cat nodded and together they went to get their lunch. I simply put on a smile.

I knew I wanted to try it now too. In the end we all ended up getting the tuna just how graacie likes it.

"That was delicious" Cat said with a huge smile. Jade, Beck, Robbie, and I nodded in agreement. Andre was still thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I'm telling her we liked it!" Cat said as she finished sending the message. The 2 continued to text as we headed back to the RV. We're officially off to Canada now. Bye bye America, be back soon.

**Please Review :) Check out my other stories too :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi :) I am so sorry it's been so long. I just finished finals and tomorrow I'm finally out for summer :D. & I have just had so much school work and finals cramming and people drama. Ugh. Summer time will be great! So more writing time. I got a review from someone. I know that they didn't like how I was treating Tori. Honestly. I was thinking about what to do next with that and I couldn't come up with anything. So I kind of changed that. Hope you don't mind. You'll find out when you read it. I hope you like it :) I made this chapter kind of long. I honestly own nothing. **

Cat's POV~

Jadey and I sat in the RV bathroom. I was currently straightening my hair while she curled hers. The bathroom smelled somewhat of hair spray from right before us when Tori had curled her hair. Jade was humming and I began humming along.

"Cat, I think that we should drop everything we had planned against Tori" Jade said while she bounced one of her curls.

"What?" I said sharply whipping to face her.

"I mean, I think that we should just let her be. I know she wants in on our friendship, but she like everyone else will soon realize that we are stuck at the hip" Jade said slowly setting down the curling iron.

I nodded still not agreeing with her.

"You're really going to pass up an opportunity to mess with Tori? I'm not the queen of airheaded innocence like everyone thinks; you're the only one who knows that. Like I know that you're not as mean as you act," I said trailing off at the end. Jade slowly turned to face me.

"I know Kit-Cat; the acts that we have built for ourselves; you're the only one that knows me. Beck is getting to know the softer side of me, but we're together forever. I am not about to let Tori ruin our fun, we don't need to do anything extra to spoil hers." Jade said softly smiling at me. I nodded and hugged her.

"I mean, I am an airhead, but not so much as I act" I giggle, she nods because she knows, she's always known.

I finish straightening the last of my red velvet hair just as Jade finishes adjusting all her curls.

"They look perfect. I love the new turquoise," I say smiling while twirling one of the curls. Jade swats my hand away laughing ever so slightly. She pokes at my straight hair.

"I love how you did you're hair, but tomorrow, you're going all curls" She says beaming.

"I haven't ever curled my hair," I say looking at her oddly.

"I know, that's just why; we're on a trip. Let's try something new" Jade says motioning to the new color in her hair. We both laugh knowing that its hardly a change, but a change none the less. Then jade motions to the bags on the floor. I smile. We went shopping before the trip and bought tons of new clothes.

Beck's POV~

I quickly knock at the bathroom door.

"Jade" I say impatiently waiting for her to open the door. It's the last chance we have to walk around outside before we get on another boat; I also really love this scenery.

"Yes Beck" Jade says swinging the door open. I close my mouth trying to function again. Jade stands there wearing a light purple dress that goes down to her mid thigh, it hugs in all the right places and looks absolutely amazing. She also has sandals on and her hair is down, its flows loosely, long chestnut curls, and that's when I notice her new extensions. I start to wonder how long I have been standing here staring at my girlfriend. Jade is smiling while Cat comes up behind her beaming. Cat is wearing a light blue skirt with a white black tank top. She also has high heel sandals on. When did they buy new clothes? Colorful clothes?

"Beckkkkk?" Cat says while waving her hand in front of my face. I snap out of it and try to act collected.

"Finally. Took you guys long enough. I wanted to go for a quick walk, show you guys the scenery. It's beautiful and warm out." I smile and point towards the door.

"Let's go then," Jade says tugging at my arm. I realize I have been standing there and staring for at least a minute since I finished what I was saying. Cat is already by the door where Robbie is greeting her.

"Cat- you look so-o cute" Robbie stutters ever so slightly. Cat simply smiles while taking his hand to leave. Tori and Andre are standing out front waiting impatiently.

"Damn BECK. Took you long—" Andre stops abruptly seeing Jade walk out.

"Jade. You look so pretty! You're wearing a color other then black" Tori says grinning at Jade. To my surprise, Jade smiles and when Tori tries to hug her, she accepts.

"Thanks guys." Jade starts "and Andre, close you're mouth" She finishes pointing to him.

We all begin to walk along the dock. The water is such a deep blue and yet it is so clear, it looks beautiful. I turn around when I hear someone whistling.

"Hey there beautiful" A boy with sandy blonde hair says to Jade.

"You should come over here and say hi," The tall dark brown haired boy next to him says smirking.

"Why would she do that?" Cat inquires really loudly.

"To be nice. You could come too," A third boy says. He has dirty blonde hair. He watches Cat carefully, his green eyes scanning her. Cat smiles at him.

"How about it." Jade says with a laugh. She begins to walk over there with Cat. This utterly shocks me. I am about to go after her when Robbie grabs my shoulder.

"What do they want with them?" Robbie asks me totally clueless.

"Oh, I don't know Rob. They just want to hit on them," Tori answers before I get to it. I nod at her statement.

"Well I'll go after them and we'll meet you guys back at the RV in 15. You finish your walk," Tori says motioning for us to continue as she follows where Jade and Cat went.

Jade's POV~

These guys are actually attractive. Beck's eyeballs practically fell out of his head when he saw me. I smiled at the memory. I smiled even more at the boys around me. Cat was already giggling, being the cute little flirt that she is.

"I'm Moose," the dirty blonde says. Cat pokes him and looks at him inquiringly.

"Moose?" She asks curiously. He nods.

"I'm Cat," she says. He smiles and then a huge beam comes to her face.

"We both have animal names!" Cat says laughing and poking Moose. Moose, where have I heard that name before?

"They seem to be hitting it off, the boy with sandy blonde hair whispered in my ear.

"I'm Brayden, and that's Henry," the sandy blonde motions to himself and then the dark haired boy.

"We're Jade and Cat," I say smiling. Then I realize I've heard of Moose.

"Moose?" I ask abruptly. He takes his attention off Cat and looks over at me.

"Do you know a Beck Oliver?" I continue.

"Yeah. Beck used to be my best friend. We still talk sometimes. He's coming back to Canada this week to visit his family and I heard he's even bringing his girlfriend and friends. We haven't seen each other in years. Wait, how do you know him?" Moose asks looking over at me, his full attention snapping to a halt.

"He's my boyfriend, and to Cat, he's like an older brother figure," I say gently. Brayden and Henry look surprised.

"You're ours now Jade," Henry says teasing. I lightly punch his arm.

"Well, we're all going to the same island. Let's trade numbers," Cat suggests. I nod and that's what we do.

~~~~~~ Enter Tori ~~~~~~~

"There you guys are. We have to get back to the car." Tori says while eyeing Henry up and down.

"Uh…" Brayden said awkwardly staring at Tori. She smiled at him. He just looked to Henry. Moose and Cat were too deep in conversation to notice. Oh poor Robbie. He's got it coming for him.

"I'll see you guys there in 5 minutes. I really want to go get some cookies," Tori said walking towards the little store by the end of the pier.

"Who's that?" Henry said oddly.

"And why was she staring at me?" Brayden asked with the same tone.

"That's Tori. Dating Andre, totally in love with him. Gets all the leads at our school and the best treatment. She's teachers' favorite. People love her. She was probably looking at you because you're very handsome and she wants into this little group." I said.

"She wants to break me and Jadey up," Cat announced in a very Cat-like voice. A very irritated Cat-like voice. "Getting all the solos and leads in plays and all the boys." Cat finished narrowing her large chocolate eyes. Moose immediately took note of it; I could see his concern and slight anger wafting off of him.

"Well, she really tries too hard." Brayden said. Somehow this was comforting to Cat and me.

"She's okay looking, but she's nothing special." Henry muttered. "You two, however are very special" Henry said in a louder voice. Cat laughed and I smiled.

"We better be getting back to the car, otherwise Tori will come back. Text us. Let's all hang out," I said laughing and waving towards the car. Moose took Cat and hugged her before letting us go. We waved and began walking towards the car. Things weren't looking good for any of the boys, or Tori.

Gracie's POV~

Hunter and I were singing. He was playing guitar while I sang and he backed me up. I kept noticing him watching me intently. We were trying to make a YouTube video but we just kept laughing. Well this wasn't going as planned. My phone meowed. Hunter looked over at me alarmed.

"Did you're phone just meow?" He asked trying not to laugh. I looked down slightly nodding. He set the guitar down and lifted my chin up. _Oh no Hunter, we can't_ I thought to myself.

"It means I got a text message from my friend Cat" I say abruptly turning to grab my phone. I look over at Hunter regretting my decision immediately; Hunter is looking down frowning slightly.

"I'm going to grab something to eat," He mutters walking towards the kitchen. _Ugh._ Back to the message from Cat.

{_To: graaacie(:3 4:34PM –I met someone and I don't know what to do.}_

_{To: Caat(: 4:37PM – Who is he? Oh someone's got a crush.}_

_{To: graaacie(:3 4:37PM – His name is Moose. He lives in Canada. He's Beck's old friend. You know, Jadey's boyfriend Beck. I think he likes me. & he's so handsome and ahhh! 2 of his friends like Jadey. :p}_

Hunter walked back into the room with two sandwiches and two glasses of juice.

_{To: Caat(: 4:39PM – Awww. That's cute Rina. I think I might change you're name to Rinaa(: in my phone. It's Caat now. Haha. Why am I telling you that? Say hi to Jade and we'll talk more later. I'm working with Hunter and oh things are getting weird. :\ love you girl. ttyl}_

_{To: graaacie(:3 4:39PM – How about Caaterina(:3 with a heart :p. You're "graaacie(:3" and I like hearts :D. Who's Hunter? How are things getting weird? Thanks I know things are cute. Just poor Rob. lol. And okay. Talk laters. Love you tooo33(:}_

"Awwww thanks Hunter" I say smiling and then taking a sip of my drink. He nods with a small grin. Maybe things are going back to normal.

"Let's get back to work?" he asks grabbing his guitar. I nod and set the camera up. While we continue to work, I notice Hunter focusing on the guitar. I notice all his cute little quirks and everything. He looks up at me intently when we're finished. I smile. I start to think _what if I do like him?_

~~~~~~~~ Back at the RV ~~~~~~~~

Robbie's POV~

"What if I loose her Beck? What if you loose Jade?!" I say completely alarmed. Beck also seems worried. He is pacing out front of the RV. Andre sits there and watches us in our dilemma.

"They need to be back by now. Andre try calling Tori again," Beck says holding up his phone. Andre nods and begins dialing.

"No answer. Guys. Calm down. They're probably fine, and you wouldn't loose them. They love you." Andre tried saying reassuringly.

"I recognized one of them. The one that first responded to Cat" Beck said looking deep in thought.

"Where are they?" I ask. About 30 seconds later, the girls walk into the RV all giggling.

"We're gonna make it CANADAAAAA" Cat chirps with Jade singing along with her. Tori looks slightly annoyed at their change in lyrics. From America to Canada. Jade and Cat are laughing and soon Tori joins in. Things are going to be okay.

**Review? :) that would be great. I hope you liked it. I think I'll POV's from the new characters. I think I'm going to end up adding too many new people. Anyways. Please review. I'll try and update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. UPDATE TIME. :) I hope you like this. I made it pretty crazy long. There is some new found drama and we'll see where it leads. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. eNjOy:)) {I own nothing... well basically nothing. Anything recognizable isn't mine.}**

Robbie's POV~

"We ran into someone you know Beck" Jade says sitting down on the bed.

"Really?" Beck asks enticed.

"Yeah. You're old best friend Moose" Jade says looking at Cat.

"Moose" Cat chirps all smiley and giggly. Tori just stares at her oddly.

"Well glad you guys are back and away from them" I say and look over to Beck shooting him a glance.

"We have their phone numbers" Cat mutters quietly huffing.

"What?" Andre asks. "Couldn't hear you little red"

"Nothing" Cat says louder.

"How about a movie?" Tori says to ease the mood and the rest of the ride. Everyone nods and settles in watching _The Titanic_. Tori picked the movie and no one was in the mood to argue.

Cat's POV~

Right now; Jack is drawing Rose. _Man I hate Rose_ I think to myself. I look around at everyone. Tori is smiling. Jade is scowling and scrolling through her phone. Beck has his arm around Jade, but he seems to be thinking. Robbie is next to me, awkwardly moving his arm as if trying to decide where to put it. He's smiling and watching the movie intently. Andre is cuddled up with Tori smiling.

{_To: Kit-Cat 8:42PM-_ _this part of the movie is just ridiculous._}

{_To: Jadey 8:42PM- I hate Rose… and I'm starting to hate Jack_}

I should text gracie.

{_To: graaacie(:3 8:43PM- Hi hi. Who's Hunter? What's weird?_}

{_To: Caaterina(: 8:45PM- Hi Cat. Hunter is one of my close friends. We sing together and do covers and we've written songs. He plays guitar and sometimes we harmonize. He's trying to teach me to play guitar… it's not going as planned. lol._}

{_To: graaacie(:3 8:45PM- Ohhh. I want to hear! What's getting weird?_}

{_To: Caaterina(: 8:46PM- We might like each other. I'm feeling a connection and he almost tried to kiss me today. I think. I don't even know. My emotions are all over the place. There is one other guy, but we can basically count him out._}

{_To: graaacie(:3 8:46PM- That is complicated. I'll ask Jadey what she thinks later. We're being half forced to watch __The Titanic__ because of Tori. Who's the other guy? We can count him out? Never mind. I'm adding Jade to the convo._}

{_To: Kit-Cat & graaacie(: 8:47PM- What's this?_}

{_To: graaacie(:3 & Jadey 8:47PM- Group convo. About Moose and Hunter and I suppose Beck._}

{_To: Caaterina(: & Jadee 8:48PM- How about we all just video chat later?_}

{_To: Kit-Cat & graaacie(: 8:49PM- Cat and I agree. We'll FaceTime or Skype you soon :D signing off Jade_}

-{Jade has left the conversation}-

{_To: Caaterina(: 8:50PM- I have some stuff to do including uploading the video and then I'm going to sleep. Night Rina. Sleep tight. Let's all talk tomorrow. XOXOX Love you3(:_}

{_To: graaacie(:3 8:50PM- Nighttt. I'll look up the video tomorrow. Now I have to go finish watching stupid Rose and Jack. Love you too. Can't wait to chat tomorrow. 33 xoxo_}

Jade and I get up to brush our teeth around the scene where the Titanic hits the iceberg.

"I'm going to sleep now Kit-Cat. We get there tomorrow" Jade says smiling slightly at me. I nod.

"I'm going to sleep too. Have to be well rested for tomorrow." I say with a dreamy smile. Jade laughs quietly.

"Be careful with Robbie. I know you like Moose. I can see it. He likes you too Cat," Jade murmurs. My smile must be huge because she pats my head and smiles. Jade walks out of the bathroom to the bed where she gets comfy. Beck walks into the bathroom after us. I lie down in my sleeping bag and await sleep. Right before I drift away, I hear the bathroom door open and see Beck walk out.

Beck's POV~

Cat's already asleep on the floor. Damn Tori and her movie choice. We have all seen The Titanic, even auditioned for the play at HA. Jade got the role of Rose and Ryder the role of Jack, which is how Ryder and Jade are actually friends. Robbie just walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Tori and Andre are still curled up watching the ship sink. Andre looks about ready to fall asleep while Tori is still captivated by the screen. I walk over to my bed to find Jade's resting form. I slide into the covers and pull her body into me.

"Hi" She whispers sleepily. I nuzzle into her and kiss her forehead.

"Hey babe" I mutter. She cuddles into me.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" I ask

"Was not" Jade tries to argue while yawning. I poke her side and laugh. She jumps straight up and scowls at me.

"How dare you wake a sleeping Jade" She says in a tone of voice I hope is being acted out. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Babe" I tried as soothingly as I could.

"You tickled a sleeping me" Jade said basically silently seething. All I know is to lean in and kiss her. She stiffens and then settles into the kiss responding. Her seething is slowly slipping away. Jade is the first to break the kiss. She snuggles into me indicating that it is sleep time for her. I pull her close and then I look over to Cat and Robbie who are both sleeping. Oddly enough, I notice that they aren't cuddling. Andre is now lying sleeping in front of the TV. His arm is around Tori and she is still intently watching the movie. It is basically at its end. I then nod to sleep.

Tori's POV~

Everyone started to get up and leave the movie at they're own pace. I noticed that the mood continued to be tense even throughout the movie. The first to go get ready for bed were Cat and Jade; as always in a pair. Then Beck. Then Robbie. Then Andre who didn't get up, but who simply fell asleep with his arm wrapped around me. The movie just ended. I will always love that movie. Jade was scowling at some points of it and Cat seemed totally distracted. Beck simply seemed uninterested and deep in thought. Robbie was watching it until he went to sleep and Andre appeared to be trying to get into it for me. I smile at his attempts. I kiss his cheek before snuggling into his warm sleeping form.

Jade's POV~

I wake up and to the sound of Beck's voice. However I do not anticipate that he would be saying another girls name. I sit up groggily still not realizing that he isn't saying my name and that he isn't awake. I notice Cat is just staring at us. She looks rather alarmed. Cat really has some secret brilliance.

"Amandaaa" Beck says dreamily. That's when I snap into it. I get up and immediately shove him.

"Aman-Jade what was that for?!" Beck asks coming to his senses. Cat notices my stiffening and steps forward. Everyone is still asleep. I can see it's light outside. Maybe we're in Canada now.

"Who is Amanda?!" Cat all but screeches waking everyone in the RV up and perhaps the better part of Canada.

"Amanda?" Beck asks. Tori is glaring at Cat as Andre looks around abruptly. Robbie is hiding under the covers. It doesn't really surprise me… or even Cat when I see her looking in his general direction rolling her eyes.

"YOU'RE MUTTERING SOME GIRLS NAME IN YOU'RE SLEEP AND IT AIN'T MINE!" I say seething. Beck looks down.

"She's just a friend. One who I've known for my whole life." Beck says trying to arrange his sentence. I just roll my eyes.

"Watch it Oliver" I say in a harsh warning tone. Beck runs his hand through his hair. Tori is now in the bathroom. Andre is stretching and ignoring our fuss. Robbie is still hiding.

*Knock knock*

"We're here" Beck's mom calls. "I want you all out and ready in 10"

Everyone scurries to get their stuff together. I throw on the same dress from yesterday as Cat wears the same skirt with a different shirt. Her shirt is now a light pink. We enter the bathroom to let the boys change and quickly try to fix our hair. Tori is already curling hers.

"Morning guys" She says cheerily.

"Hi" Cat and I say in unison. I begin fixing my curls as Cat uses a flat iron to straighten her hair.

"I still want you to curl you're hair sometime" I say to Cat. She laughs slightly and nods.

"Okay Jadey" She chirps.

"It'd look cute" Tori says directing her smile at Cat. Cat beams back at her.

-After Meeting Beck's Relatives-

Cat nudged me while we were being introduced. Now that that's over, Cat nudges me again. I look over at her.

"Moose texted me" She says giggling.

"What did he say?" I ask smiling slightly

"If you and I wanted to hang out with him and Henry and Brayden" She says while bouncing lightly up and down, a tell tale sign that she's excited and hoping I'll say yes. I nod.

"We'll have to tell the gang we're going for a walk" I mutter. Cat seems to process this for a second. Then she nods as if agreeing to our "plan".

Gracie's POV~

Hunter is coming over today. We are going to go down the coast, probably to Santa Barbara. He's gotten his license while I still have to take the test. We're going to take it one day at a time. I was shocked when my parents said I could go on a road trip with a boy. I figured it would be okay since it's Hunter. My long time friend, the responsible-kind-funny-smart-talented-protective-s afe guy that my parents love. We need to attend some guitar convention in LA sometime during the trip. I smile to myself. Just Hunter and me. This will be fun. I continue to pack. Bringing a pair of leggings and a pair of jeans but mostly shorts. Some shirts and swim suites and the essentials. Once I have everything ready, I check the clock. Hunter should be here in 15. I'll make sure I have what I need and then go say goodbye to my parents.

"Hi" I hear Hunter's voice and abruptly turn around. He's standing in my doorway. I'm wearing a pair of purple shorts and an oversized T-shirt. I was about to change it…

"Hi. You're early" I say blushing at how unpresentable I realize I look. He smiles casually at me. He's holding some cash and a credit card. I motion to it ever so slightly.

"My mom gave me a pretty decent amount of cash, and my dad tossed me his credit card telling me that I know what to do" He says laughing. Hunter's family has money. They're almost rich and I always feel bad when we go expensive places or his mom buys me a -what she calls- small gift that she –supposedly- saw me eyeing.

"My parents are giving us a good deal of cash and shockingly, a credit card too" I smile.

"My dad says there is basically no limit this time" Hunter points to the credit card... "It's basically mine" he smirks.

"This is going to be great. Now get out of my room so I can change my shirt and fix my hair and all the junk" I giggle lightly punching his arm.

"I'll be downstairs" he says motioning to the door while picking up my bag.

I let my hair out of its messy bun and quickly put on some eyeliner. Now I have winged eyeliner and some chap stick. Everything I need is in my bag. I grab my purse and walk to say goodbye to my parents. I thank them and promise to keep in touch.

"We're good to go" I say when I get down the stairs. With that we're out the door.

Cat's POV~

"graacie is going on a road trip with Hunter, so no video chatting until they're not on the road anymore" I say poking Jade's side. She laughs and smiles.

"Tell her I say hi and good luck when you text her" She says poking me back. We continue to walk along the path. graacie and I are honestly really close, she's one of my best friends now and I love her. We talk all the time and its great.

"It was surprisingly easy for them to let us go for a walk" I say to Jade.

"They know us" She says with total certainty.

We turn down another path and then we reach the park. I immediately spot Brayden, Henry, and Moose. As we walk up, Moose smiles at me. My heart flutters and my legs go to Jell-O.

**Hope you liked it :D PLEASE REVIEWWW :) They make my day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Sorry that it's been so long. I have actually been really busy. I am about to get really busy again, but I wanted to try and write a medium chapter for you guys. I hope it's long enough and that you like it. :)**

Robbie's POV~

"Do you guys think it's weird that Jade and Cat always go for these little walks?" Tori asks out to all of us.

"I mean. No. Not really. They're best friends. They have been for years. I think it's normal." Beck says flatly.

"Yeah. Lil red and Jade, they're a team, a sisterhood." Andre says lightly.

"It's a little bit weird. I mean that they never invite us." I say motioning around the 4 of us.

"Rob, they need their space" Beck says rolling his eyes. Andre nods ever so slightly.

"So it's like they're a sister couple?" Tori questions.

"Yes. Like a twin couple" Andre says looking directly at her.

I start to wonder what they could be doing. Maybe I'll text Cat.

~~~~ At the same time~~~~

Cat's POV~

Right before we reach Brayden, Moose, and Henry, I look over to Jade.

"How did you know where the park was?" I ask her.

"Beck told me about the neighborhood yesterday." Jade says shrugging.

Before I get a chance to respond, Henry walks up and takes Jade's hand, twirling her. Next thing I know, Brayden is doing the same. Moose is hanging back which makes me frown slightly.

"What's wrong Cat?" Moose asks noticing my change in demeanor.

"Oh nothing" I try. He just looks at me intently. Jade gives me a look, almost as if she's telling me to remember Robbie.

"Okay fine. Can we go talk over there though?" I ask pointing to a secluded bench. Moose looks around the lot of us, who all nod in agreement.

Jade continues to dance with Henry and Brayden has joined in now. I notice them start to play tag by the time Moose and I get to the bench.

"Well Cat?" Moose says a bit impatiently.

"Why are you acting so weird first?!" I ask indignantly.

"Because I am. Cat, something in how you act tells me I'm not the only one feeling this" he says waving his hands around at loss of words.

"I feel it too" I confess lightly. Moose's face brightens ever so slightly.

"Do you think we could ever be together?" He asks smiling. I look down.

"I want to be with you Cat. I want to get to know you better. This could be great." He pauses waiting for me. I want to say yes, but I know now is the moment that I have to tell him about Robbie.

"I have a boyfriend right now" I say looking up into his hopeful eyes. His jaw clenches and I know it's over. The hope in his eyes fades and I see anger and some betrayal written all over his face. I know I've hurt him. He slowly stands up. I grab his arm.

"But I want this too Moose. Oh god. I like you so much. Every time…" I start but he cuts me off. "No Cat. Please let me go." He says almost looking like a small child who just got an emotional blow. I let go. I watch as he walks back to Jade, Henry and Brayden. Jade hugs each of them and walks over to me.

"Let's take our walk now Kit-Cat" She says slowly taking my hand. I stand carefully.

"It's over" I say looking at her sadly. She shakes her head and pulls me into a hug.

"it never started sweetie" She says into my hair "Now lets go. They're watching us"

I look up. Sure enough Henry is looking at her. Brayden is talking to Moose. I pull Jade away.

"Will we see them again?" I ask her quietly.

"Mmhmm" she says softly. "It's going to be okay Cat"

We walk back to the Rv instead of taking a walk. I put on the happy cheery façade that I am so known for. Jade looks at me carefully.

"Cat. You're allowed to be blue." Jade says ask she gets out her keys. The RV door swings open before I can respond truthfully.

"How can I be blue? I'd rather be pink. But my hairs red." I say looking up at Tori.

Beck's POV~

I hear Tori open the door. I look up and see Jade walk on. I motion to the spot on the bed next to me. She walks over and sits down. Tori and Cat are talking. Robbie is trying to set up his laptop to call his grandma and Andre is playing the piano.

"Tomorrow all of the family activities start" I say looking at Jade.

"Lovely." Jade says, her words laced with sarcasm.

"What is it babe?" I ask her. She motions over to Cat. I nod understanding. I decide to change the subject.

"You'll get to meet Amanda" I say carefully testing the waters. Jade's eyes snap up to meet mine.

"How? Why? When?" She asks angrily. Cat looks over as if she and Jade have a connected sense of feelings. I smile lightly at her but she just glares. No one should under estimate Cat. She may be small and seemingly always happy, but she's smart and she's a total force to be reckoned with.

"Over the week. My mom wanted to see her; our families are close. We had a thing once" I admit.

"I'm too tired to care. Just don't screw up or I will end you" Jade says glaring. I nod. "Now hold me" She says snuggling into me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hair. I really hope Amanda can control herself.

Tori's POV~

Once Cat and I are done talking about the beauty of Canada, she goes and cuddles up with Robbie. It's really fascinating how fast that girl can fall asleep.

I walk over to Andre and lace our fingers together. He smiles at me, kissing my hand. I lean in to kiss him and then he pulls me down and I let sleep engulf my senses.

~~~ Next morning~~~

I wake up with no one next to me. I feel extremely alone until I hear Jade humming. I look up and see her picking up everyones stuff and putting it near where they're sleeping. She's the only one up. She stops from moving some blankets from the floor and checks her phone. She's probably texting Ryder or gracie. Then she resumes her work. Andre must be in the bathroom. That is when I notice the Beck is gone too. Cat an Robbie are still sleeping. I slowly sit up.

"Morning Jade" I say yawning.

"Mornin' Tori" She smiles. I get up and begin cleaning up where Andre and I were sleeping. Somewhere along the way of meeting Beck's family, we all decided to stay in the RV instead of going out.

"What do you think of Canada?" I ask.

"Well…" Jade tries. "I mean…" she continues slowly. "It's Canada" she says half smiling. I laugh lightly at her comment as I stuff our sleeping bags.

"MORNING GANG" Andre yells as he runs into the RV. Cat begins screaming. I shake my head. Jade laughs when Beck walks in and starts tickling her. Robbie tries to soothe Cat. This morning is a good one.

Gracie's POV~

I still can't believe that Hunter and I are going on a trip. Once we're out of the city and in Pacifica, I plug my phone into the car stereo and begin looking for some good music. Hunter smiles over at me. I point to the oceans and beam.

"Do you want to stop there?" He asks me laughing. I shake my head slightly.

"You know me so well. How about another beach? A little further from here" I ask giving a shy smile. I almost always get what I want when I smile at him like that.

"Fine" He says poking me. I giggle a little bit. I also brought my good camera along the way with us. We could probably even do some filming. I start to hum along the song which I can hear Hunter singing softly. I start to harmonize with him which causes us both to laugh because it was so unexpected.

Once we get to around Anu Nuevo beach, we decide to go take a look. Hunter parks and we both jump out. He's wearing jeans even though it's so hot, as for me, shorts all the way. I take his hand and pull him over to a sign. "2.5 mile hike to see the seals; 5 mile round trip." I smile largely over at Hunter. "Gracie… we don't have that much time" Hunter says not looking at me. I look down and let go of his hand. I'm already walking to the car when I feel someone tugging on my hand.

"You didn't let me finish" Hunter says pouting. He does look adorable like that. I nod on for him to continue.

"Though we don't have enough time, let us go!" He says as he takes of onto the trail. So it's a race, I think to myself. I take off at a full sprint and try to dodge him on the trail which he doesn't anticipate, at least I didn't think he anticipated it until he spun around and caught me. He kept walking with me in his arms. I giggle as he tickles my sides.

"Hunter! Put me down" I say indignantly, trying not to laugh.

"Fine" He slowly lowers me to the ground and in that moment he decides to spin. I feel like I'm in one of those beachy movies.

We continue the walk to where we get to the seals. They're so huge and there are so many of them. Hunter and I take pictures and talk about them. Once we've walked back and we're at the car, we both hop in.

"So, I was thinking Santa Cruz for dinner? We could also go to the boardwalk" Hunter says almost suggestively while wiggling his eye brows. I begin to crack up.

"Yes. Let's do it!" I try saying with a straight face.

"So early dinner? I mean its only 4" He says looking towards the road.

"How about we eat at 7?" I say with a small smile. He nods and I take his hand. He looks up at me slightly surprised. I simply smile.

Jade's POV~

I wonder if Gracie is having fun on her road trip with that guy Hunter; well hopefully they're enjoying themselves. This Amanda girl is a close family friend. Cat and Tori can see how uncomfortable I am about her. Beck, Robbie, and Andre seem oblivious to it. "The queen of evil can hold her ground" Rex had said. No one had known Robbie had brought him and now he was locked in the very back of the trunk.

"Everyone ready for today?" Beck asked standing at the door.

There were some collective nods around the room and that's when Beck walked over to me.

"Alright. Let's go see what the family has in store for us today" Beck said carefully. We all shuffled out of the RV and began the short walk to the house.

~~At The House~~

"Good Morning Kids!" Beck's mother stated smiling as she finished reading the paper. Various family members were seated around the house. They were reading, eating, talking, etc.

"So, we were thinking, since Amanda and her family get here in a couple minutes, that we would explain the plan." Beck's dad said looking over at us; another round of collective nods.

"Well we were thinking that the girls could go shopping with Beck's mom and around some of the stores downtown, while us guys and Amanda go fishing" He finished smiling at the idea.

Everyone included me just nodded. I didn't even notice Beck not move at all.

"Oh Amanda is here everyone!" Beck's mom chirped. I looked in the doorway to see the girl who I already didn't like. While turning I saw Cat. Who was already facing in Amanda's direction. She was scowling, a deep scowl too. Things weren't looking good.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review. They make me smile. :) be back soon lovelies. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi hi everyone. I updated again, shockingly. I've been trying to keep things going. I hope there isn't way too much drama. I also hope that you guys still like it. Enjoy. :)**

Cat's POV~

I'm looking at Amanda. She has this perfect beam set on her face. Her teeth are straight and her smile is radiating. I look over at Tori and see she is watching Jade; Jade just stares at Amanda in utter shock. Aside from her perfect smile, Amanda has shiny long light golden blonde hair and her eyes are green. She is like the perfect definition of a model. Probably standing at around 5'8. Jade is 5'7 and Tori 5'6, I myself am 5'1. Robbie is just staring at the girl somewhat longingly. I roll my eyes at his action. Andre is holding Tori's hand whilst looking down at his feet. He really truly loves her, so polite. I then turn to Beck who is standing there staring at Amanda smiling like he's drunk.

"Hi I'm Amanda," She says in our group's general direction.

"Hi. I'm Robbie" Rob says going to shake her hand. She grins shaking his hand.

"I'm Tori" Tor says in a rather irritated voice. I've never seen her act remotely rude. I wonder what she's getting at.

"I'm Andre" Dre says smiling ever so slightly at the girl.

"I'm Cat," I say bluntly. She smiles at me, and I give her a small nod. Last she goes up to Jade who has a contemplative look set on her face.

"Hey. I'm Jade" Jadey says. Amanda gives her a hug, for which Jade stands there and awkwardly pats her back. "I've heard so much about you." Jade says to Amanda forcing a smile.

"Oh you are so cute. You little you" Amanda says pinching Jade's cheek. Jade scowls. Beck accidently laughs and I glare at him and Amanda. Tori is just staring and Andre is still looking down.

"Beck! I almost forgot about you" Amanda says throwing herself into his arms. He smiles catching her.

"Hey Manda" Beck says smiling. "It's good to see you," He says patting her head. Beck is 5'11. Andre is 5'8, and Robbie 5'9 and a half. Amanda kisses Beck's cheek. He laughs. Oh goodness.

"So. Mandy. We were thinking you could go fishing with us guys while the girls go into town." Beck's dad says focusing on "Mandy".

"That sounds absolutely great David" Manda says lunging towards him in a hug.

"It's so great to see you Manda" Beck's mom Kristen says engulfing the girl in a hug. Amanda smiles.

"Let's everyone go get ready," David says to all of us.

~~~ At the RV~~~

"What the hell was that?" I ask directing my yell at Robbie.

Tori's POV~

I watch Cat as she shrieks at Robbie.

"What?" Robbie says innocently even though I saw him gawking at Mandy.

"You were staring at her not to mention following her around like a lost puppy" Cat says getting angrier by the second.

"I was doing no such thing," Robbie said glaring at his girlfriend.

Cat began to walk towards him and that's when Jade picked the little girl up.

"Care to help me Tori?" Jade asked her tone not calm but not angry.

"Yes. I say grabbing all of our clothes as we walk into the bathroom.

~~In the bathroom~~

"He makes me so mad" Cat says whilst trying to calm down.

"I know. Kit-Cat that girl is just captivating. The only person not paying attention to her was Andre." Jade says looking thoughtfully at me.

"He really loves you" Cat says to me. I smile and nod.

"He's just really respectful too.

"Beck was looking at her like he forgot how beautiful she was" Jade says momentarily seething. Cat and I nod.

"Well let's all get dressed and go out for activities," I say faking enthusiasm.

"Oh. Tori. I have never seen you act remotely rude in my life… well at least not when first meeting someone" Cat says curiously in my direction. I nod.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Jade asks.

"I just don't like her." I state as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. The two smile ever so slightly. We all begin changing our clothes.

~~~Same time outside the room~~~

Andre's POV~

"I think you guys should pay less attention to Amanda," I say truthfully to both Beck and Robbie. They both snap their attention to me.

"She's just an old friend," Beck says nonchalantly.

"A beautiful old friend" Robbie adds in dreamily.

"Oh stop. No wonder Cat is so mad at you," I say glaring at him though he takes no notice.

"You hurt lil' red and I will personally set Jade on you, although she'll probably kill you before I give her the chance" Beck says to Robbie as if to get through to him. Robbie seems to snap back into it after that.

The girls come out of the bathroom; Tori's wearing a skirt, Cat's wearing a dress, and Jade is wearing shorts.

"You guys ready to go fishing?" Cat says flatly. There are some collective nods.

"You guys ready to go shopping with my mum and the rest of the females in the family?" Beck asks while looking for his plaid flannel.

"Yeah. Every female except Mandy" Tori says snorting. Jade laughs lightly and with that the 3 girls walk out of the RV.

"Well we should probably follow," I say stepping out of the RV, and that's exactly what we do.

Gracie's POV~

Cat hasn't texted me yet. I realize that she's probably busy and there is a time difference from where she is in Canada to California. Hunter and I just got to the Boardwalk. I smile as we pay and enter.

"Let's go on some rides," Hunter says tugging my hand. I smile and follow. I start to notice a lot of girls are looking at him; he pays them no mind. As we stand in line a girl pokes me. I jump a little.

"Oh my goodness. I didn't mean to scare you, but are you Gracie and Hunter from YouTube?" She asks hopefully. I look at Hunter who isn't really paying attention.

"Yeah. We are. Hi" I say laughing slightly. The girl smiles.

"I really love your covers. You guys are a great team." She beams shyly.

"Thank you so much" I say smiling.

"Could I maybe get a picture with you guys? I mean, my brother could take it," She asks sheepishly while motioning to the tall boy who happens to be staring at me.

"Uhm. Sure." I say nudging Hunter. The girl's brother takes the picture and for the rest of the line she and I talk. Her brother asks me some questions and then Hunter starts to talk to him, seeming slightly agitated.

"We're next" I say while hugging Hunter. It's the brief moment that the girl and her brother are talking amongst themselves.

"I know," He says holding onto me.

"Are you guys dating?" The girl asks. I turn still not leaving the comforting circle of Hunter's arms.

"Uhm. No. Not really" I say looking at him. I notice something change in his eyes, however he nods in agreement.

"Oh. Well you guys would be adorable." She says carefully. Hunter lets go of me and I look up at the sky thinking about what to do. Maybe Cat would know. She's probably really busy. I note that the girl is talking to Hunter. She's smiling a lot and giggling. Her brother nudges me.

"Hi. You're a really good singer," He says to me grinning.

"Thank you. That's so nice of you." I say smiling.

"It's our turn" Hunter says giving the guy a hard stare. The girl and her brother are in the car across from us. It's a four seater.

I take out my phone and snap a picture of Hunter and I to ease the mood. He smiles at me after. We scream and hold hands during the ride and things slowly settle into normality again. After the ride, we walk on the beach and multiple times we stop and take pictures. Then we go eat. I get a salad and he gets a burger and we share. Then we walk around and go on some more rides, while taking more pictures. Once we leave, we find a little inn on the beach and get a room. There are 2 beds and we both decide to go for a swim. Hunter goes to change in the bathroom once I get out. I smile looking at all of our pictures. My favorite is probably the one of Hunter and I on the beach, he has his arms around my torso and he's leaning his chin on my shoulder as we both smile at the camera. His beautiful grey eyes are shining. I send it to Cat and then set it as my wallpaper.

Cat's POV~

The boys just left with Amanda. Jade was shockingly nice to the girl.

"Cat. Earth to Cat" Tori says waving her hand in my face. "We're getting in the car," She says. I nod. "I also just heard you're phone go off"

I get into the car and sit down deciding to check my phone on the ride. Jade is the middle of Tori and I and we are about to leave.

"Do you guys like Amanda?" Kristen asks us.

"She seems great," I say unenthusiastically however Kristen doesn't seem to notice.

"I agree with Cat" Jade says with slight sarcasm, Tori just grunts. Kristen smiles.

"She is pretty great. I hope you all become good friends," Kristen says as she starts driving. I pull out my phone checking it.

{To: Caaterina(: - _Hunter and I are in Santa Cruz. We went to the boardwalk.}_ Then I see the picture, I smile at how cute they are. I show it to Jade_. _

"Oh my god. Is that Hunter? The one on the road trip with Gracie?" Jade asks smiling. I nod and she looks closer.

"They really are cute together. I mean does she even know he loves her?" Jade asks laughing slightly. I look at her curiously. She seems to understand that she should explain, but before she gets a chance, Tori cuts in.

"Awww. That's the Gracie who you guys always talk about. The singer? She's so pretty" Tori says whilst smiling. "They look like one of the cutest couples." She says in awe. I snort.

"Except they don't know they're a couple yet," I laugh.

"As I was going to say, look at that. He's leaning on her and he has her arms around her, he's smiling like he's totally in love with her," Jade says grinning like a mad woman. I nod and laugh.

{To: graaacie(:3 -_Jade, Tori, and I all agree that you guys are absolutely adorable together. Tell me more about you guys. What did you do today? :P Jadey thinks he's in love with you_.}

"Who is Gracie? And who is this Hunter boy?!" Kristen asks us abruptly. We all seem to have forgotten that she was in the car.

"Uh. Well…" Jade starts trying to form a sentence. Tori stays quiet considering she and Gracie don't really know each other.

"She's one of Jade's and my friends. She sings and Hunter is her best friend." I say happily. Kristen nods at us.

"Well, we're here. Let's go shop" Kristen says as she parks the car. I can see that everyone is already here waiting for us.

Beck's POV~

We just started fishing. Amanda is next to me and she keeps grabbing my arm. I have missed her. Robbie is next to her and he keeps talking to her. She seems to be enjoying his company, but I notice that Andre is keeping to himself.

"What's up Dre?" I ask curiously. He looks at me sharply.

"I just think it's not right that Amanda is here and your own girlfriend isn't. Let alone mine, and Robbie's as well," Andre announces rather loudly. Everyone on our little boat looks over.

"Why is that Andre?" My dad asks kind of defensively.

"Well. Jade should be with Beck, I mean we all should. Considering we came here with him. That's just my own personal two cents" Andre says and then goes back to fishing. Amanda puts her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay Beck?" Amanda asks shyly. I simply nod and then return to my thoughts.

Gracie's POV~

I got Cat's text. So she, Jade, and Tori think we're cute? I really love that picture. When I get out of the bathroom from changing into shorts and one of Hunter's oversized T-shirts, I see him looking at my phone. I walk over and take it from him while playfully slapping his hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask faking irritation.

"Well you got a text and I was checking to see if it was your mom, and well I saw the picture of us is your wallpaper" He said smiling sheepishly. I blush.

"Why didn't you send it to me?" He asks. "I love it"

"I just… uhm… didn't think of it" I say sitting down on my bed.

"Well I sent it to myself, he says holding up his phone. Besides. Your text was from some guy named Connor" He tries nonchalantly. I feel stunned for a moment. I remember that I never took the heart away from his name; I couldn't bring myself to.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks worriedly watching my movements.

"Yeah, I am" I say unconvincingly. He looks at me curiously.

"Who the hell is Connor?" He asks almost angrily.

"It doesn't matter," I say. He seems to let it go for just my sake.

"Can we watch a movie on your bed?" I ask trying for a smile.

He nods and smiles. I grab one of the Harry Potter movies and start to set it up. Once its started playing, Hunter opens his arms and I snuggle up to him.

Hunter's POV~

Gracie and I snuggle while watching Harry Potter. I can see that she is slowly falling asleep; her attention slowly leaving the movie. I still wonder who Connor is, but I will wait till she tells me. I notice that we aren't even 20 minutes into the movie and Gracie is already asleep. I know she didn't mean to fall asleep in my bed but I don't mind. I love that girl, how she doesn't know is beyond me. I begin to close the computer and move it to the floor. But the second I lean away she snuggles closer; her fingers holding onto my shirt. I still put the computer down, and turn the light out; then I snuggle close to her and fall asleep engulfed in her, my arms wrapped around her.

Robbie's POV~

I have to admit. I thought things were getting weird with Cat. But right when I met the beautiful Amanda, things started to get normal again. Now Cat is mad at me, and I'm conflicted. Amanda is totally pining for Beck's affections, meanwhile Andre seems to want nothing to do with us.

**So, i can't really do everyone's POV anymore in every chapter. I will have people swapped around from here on out. Should I start to do Amanda's POV? What do you think of her? PM me if you want. **

**Please Review C:**


End file.
